1 New Message
by Siriuslyblacked
Summary: Dr. Drakken manages to screw up SMS while working for GJ. Private government texts are now in the hands of random United States citizens, but what's worse is where Kim Possible's not so innocent picture text went.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Kim Possible, or anything of value.

**1 New Message**

* * *

It started with a harmless picture text.

Well harmless wasn't quite how to put it. It was a rather provocative picture text… one that the Kim Possible certainly didn't want to circulate around nor fail to reach her intended target.  
Everything would have gone to plan if it wasn't for Drakken.

This time is was purely an accident, Drakken was working on something for Global Justice, messing with the cell phone towers and the control channel that they use to verify and communicate bytes from one phone to another. GJ never trusted Drakken with making weapons due to his track record as a villain so they put him on security detail. He was working on a way to encrypt the bytes so no other parties could decipher SMS messages. Live encryption of data within milliseconds then decrypted by the phone of the intended receiver would be huge increase in national security. Instead Drakken managed to scramble the cell phone towers and caused a mismatch of data. By the time he was able to backtrack and fix the error all the SMS text messages in the queue were redirected to random phone numbers.

Betty spent a week cleaning up the mess. Safe to say that 4 hours worth of text messages now scrambled to random phones across the United States was not what GJ had in mind when they asked Drakken to look into live data SMS encryption. Private government texts were now in the hands of random United States citizens, but what was worse is where Kim Possible's not so innocent picture text went.

* * *

_"Damn... Possible, I didn't think you had it in you to be taking AND sending these kinds of photos."_

Kim stared at her phone. She felt her heart drop into ice..._ How... Who?_ Kim thought's raced as she felt her mind going into panic mode. _Wait... wasn't there something like this GJ mentioned..._She read something about how GJ warned there was a "mix up" with text messages and apologized nationally for the loss of data. Of course it had to be her one photo she regretted sending in the first place. The college student pulled out her kimmunicator "Wade!"

"What's up Kim?" Her friend answered on the screen, he was sipping on a soda.

"Can you look up this number for me? I think I accidently sent them the wrong text, you know the sitch GJ was talking about a few days ago." Kim explained giving her old friend the number in question.

"Sure thing Kim! I'll let you know." Wade replied with gusto.

"Please and Thank you!"

Well there was no point worrying about it now, she had Wade figuring out who received her little text and a midterm in 2 hours. College suited Kim well, it provided a lot of open doorways for her to explore. After she graduated Highschool GJ offered her a job on the spot to join them however Kim and her parents believe that she should go to a liberal arts college and explore her options before she tied herself down to any one field. The hero still went off galavanting and saving the world from time to time, but with less villains out there and GJ handling most everything the world didn't need Kim Possible the teen hero but they needed Kim Possible, the doctor, the scientist, the GJ agent. Organized crime was no longer in the hands of Mad Scientists bound to change the world but existing online in the internet and in the drug industry. No one cared about world domination it went back to money and power, and money was in technology and power was how much control over technology you have. The world had changed on Kim Possible, it wasn't so black and white as it was when she was a simple teen hero and cheerleader.

Surprisingly Kim was ok with the changes. She was busy in college and having a life of her own, friends, boyfriend, all outside of the hero business. Though sometimes she felt that the hero business was easier than some aspects of college. For instance this midterm in Digital Signal Processing she just finished up felt like her brain took a beating from Shego's fists. Electrical Engineering upper division classes were fun but Kim wasn't sure if that field was for her. Her thoughts turned to the green villain counterpart that hasn't been seen since the pardon she and Dr. Drakken received from GJ after saving the world.

Kim broke out of her thoughts as her kimmunicator chirped at her.

"Go Wade," She answered as Kim walked towards her apartment just off campus.

"I looked up that number and it's tied to a plan under the name of Sheridan Goubeaux"

"Who is that?" Kim wondered out loud.

"I'm glad you asked," Wade replied, "I looked up the last name to see if I could find any relatives or family with the last name Goubeaux, and I found a certain Hector Goubeaux who lives in Go city... as a manager of-"

"Hego?" Kim cut off Wade, "Wait so you're saying Sheridan Goubeaux is related to Hego? Oh no... that can't be who I think it is?"

"Shego..." Wade supplied with a nod, "Though we don't know for sure Kim but I think it's the strongest connection we got."

Kim sighed thinking about her options, "Thanks Wade, I'll keep in touch."

"Sure Kim, be careful!" Wade supplied. The screen went blank as Kim reached her apartment, she pulled out her keys and entered her home. It wasn't much just a tiny studio with a small TV and a futon bed and a kitchenette. The kitchenette was practically unused, Kim still had issues in the kitchen and generally kept drinks in the fridge and microwave meals. Such is the life of a college student. Kim sighed and dropped her bags near the door and wandered over to the futon and pulled out her phone. What did she say? How did she justify herself? To Shego of all people. Kim stared at her phone for a half an hour before hitting send.

_"Sorry to disappoint but it won't be happening again, Shego." _

Kim put her phone down and let out a shaky breath. She never should have sent that picture... it didn't do her any good in the first place.

The red head's phone vibrated after a minute elapsed. She paused before reaching for it.

One new message, from Kyle.

_"I think we should stop seeing each other. I'm sorry. This isn't about you but this isn't working out for either of us."_

* * *

_Authors notes: _Hmmm I haven't been on here in years. I also have awful grammar and spelling beware. Though I have had stuff like this happen to me... especially with random strangers texting me and the weirdest situations I got into because of them. So I figured it's always entertaining telling my friends those stories, why not adapt one to fit some KiGo action :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

That was sufficiently awkward Kim thought as she finished talk with Kyle, now her ex-boyfriend. Technology was great and all but some things were better done in person and Kim firmly believed a breakup was one of those moments. She texted Kyle they should meet and discuss and after a very awkward and painful talk they left on better terms. He found he wasn't interested anymore and had moved on.

Kim sighed to herself. She was at the local cafe trying to study after the conversation with Kyle. That proved a fruitless effort... she supposed she saw this coming. Something had felt off for a month or so and Kim thought that if she could get some of the spark back in their relationship perhaps it would help rekindle what was there. Obviously he never got the text message and it seems like the problem was deeper than sexual attraction. Or perhaps lack of attraction?

Sipping on her pumpkin spiced latte, Kim tried to clear her mind and focus on the next midterm she had in two days. Her phone buzzed on the table and Kim opened it without really focusing on anything, she was looking for a distraction from her current thoughts.

_"Nerdlinger still fighting your battles for you? Awww Kimmie, I'm proud, I didn't know you had it in you to be an evil tease." _

Kim coughed and sent some pumpkin latte over her books. She completely forgot about breakup completely dominated her mind and she wasn't even thinking who got the picture text just that it didn't work. Kim reread the text scowling to herself. Was it just her... but it seemed like Shego was flirting with her.

Dating had brought new perspective to Kim Possible's cognizance to flirty behavior. Instead of being blissfully unaware of when someone was flirting with the redhead she began to pick up the subtle hints that came from experience and experimentation. Thinking back on it, Kim wondered if Shego had been mocking her or flirting with her. It was a hard distinction to make. It felt like she was in elementary school all over again where the little boys made fun of the girls they had crushes on. But Kim didn't put it past Shego to actually mock her and tease her without any meaning behind it.

Disconcerted with this new idea blooming in the young woman's mind, she decided to test the waters a bit with her theory. After all she was a scientist, she needed to experiment to find answers to her hypothesis. Kim Possible would play along; she'd bite to Shego's bait. What harm would that be? Plus the hero couldn't let Shego have the last word anyway. They were always in a verbal battle as well as physical. She wasn't going to lose to Shego, even in mocking text form.

_"I must have learned it from you."_

"Girlfriend, he broke up with you!?" Monique exclaimed out loud to the entire population at Bueno Nacho alarming some of the customers around her.

"Monique!" Kim cried out exasperated, then lowered her voice "Well I thought something was a little off with us lately and I guess he wasn't having the same feelings for me anymore."

"I thought you said he was different?

"I thought he WAS different..." Kim sighed, she had not had much luck in the past with keeping a boyfriend who was ok with her occasional save the world schedule, college driven focus, and her independence.

Monique sighed and took a sip of her drink, "Girl if you can't keep a boyfriend how are the rest of us supposed to?"

"Please Monique, so not the drama..." Kim laughed a little at her old and warm catch phrase, "I mean there are always other options."

"Weren't you going to do something special for him? I remember you said you were planning something." Monique asked.

The red head frowned, "You see..." Kim started not really sure where to begin. "Do you remember that weird text thing that went down a week or so ago?"

"Yeah! I got some weird numbers texted to me at work." Monique chimed in, looking at her phone and pulling up the text in question. Kim blinked feeling something similar to worry in the pit of her stomach. There was something very familiar with the random numbers and letters.

"Kim? Hello? Girlfriend?" Monique waved her phone in front of Kim's concentrated face, "You ok?"

"Wha? Oh, no no I'm fine just thinking sorry where was I?" Kim mumbled blinking rapidly into reality again, "Oh right so I sent Kyle some... some risque photos in hopes to spark some of the passion back." Kim nearly whispered blushed madly at the end.

Monique stared at her.

"I-It wasn't anything THAT bad!" Kim quickly tried to amend her statement based on the horrified look on Monique's face, "Just you know he said I wasn't... adventurous enough... umm with that stuff..." Her friend's mouth continued to gape at the redhead, "I'm just going to stop talking now."

Silence... just silence...

Kim coughed, her face still burning.

Silence.

She started thinking she broke Monique somehow.

"You're saying you sent Kyle _sexy_pics?" Monique finally sputtered out after what seemed like a decade for Kim.

"I don't know if they were really... s-s-risque or anything..." Kim huffed burning brighter red if possible, "Can we move on? There is more to the story."

"Ok, but girl you had better start explaining!"

Kim took a deep breath and put her face in her hands as she recalled the rest, "I must have sent that text when all the texts were getting messed up and... well Kyle never received them."

"So where did they go?" Monique gasped, trying not to laugh, somehow this story was getting ridiculous... even for Kim Possible.

Kim groaned, "Shego..." she barely whispered her face now completely in her hands.

"What?" Monique asked, not hearing at all what Kim was saying through her hands.

"Shego."

"Oh. Ohhhhh!" Her eyes shot wide open in understanding, "Wait how do you know?"

"She replied to the text, and Wade tracked it down to Shego." Kim explained, plus she called me princess...

"So Shego got your sexy nudes? What did she say?" Monique demanded, this was so much better than the tv show she was catching up on.

"She just teased me about it," Kim blushed thinking about how absurd the situation was turning out to be.

"And what did you say back girl?"

"I-I dunno something about learning to tease from her?"

"Girl you are so _flirting_with her!" Monique exclaimed, "and I thought it was odd that you had a picture of her in your locker in HS. Oooo this is so good, what did she say back?"

"I am not!" Kim huffed, "She hasn't texted back yet!" Kim exclaimed as if she was right about something.

"Ooo I can't wait I bet she'll say something snarky and good!" Monique reeled not detoured from her new drama fix.

"Monique!" Kim gasped, "There is nothing-"

"Nothing going on between you and Shego whom you sent _sexy_pics?" Monique interrupted with a smirk on her face that made Kim want to growl.

"Yes! Nothing is going on!" Kim yelled, causing the entire restaurant to stare down their table.

"Uh huh," Monique sarcastically agreed.

"Nothing is-"

Beep Beep, Kim's phone chirped twice to indicate she received a text. She pulled it open with Monique trying peer at the message.

_Princess, you would know if I'm teasing. I at least show some nipples with breasts. _

Oh Shego... so blunt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Kim's communicator beeped as she was sneaking into some evil lair fortress in the middle of the of Arizona, one of those desert oasis types, it was a bit like nostalgia for the young hero. Big time villains were getting pushed aside by real criminals such as drug lords and illegal weapons trades, so it was nice to get the refreshing break from a good ol' fashion take over the world villain.

"Wade?" Kim clicked the kimmunicator as she squeezed herself into an absurdly large air duct. Why did evil liars include large air ducts? The standard size couldn't fit a person but somewhere in evil lair 101 there was a different protocol to fit your average teen into the air duct... just incase? College brought out a lot of questions in Kim to start questioning the world around her. But villains simply didn't make sense... somehow logic was thrown out the window when planning to take over the world. Or perhaps they went hand in hand.

"Hey Kim! One more thing, GJ sent out an alert that there has been unexplained U.S. satellite activity. Oh and have you replied to Shego yet?"

"Have you been reading my journal?" Kim groaned with frustration. She wouldn't put it past Wade to do something like this, he was one of fantastic computer skills and morals... but his job mainly entailed on gathering information that should be protected.

"No, Ron told me. I put a 256 bit encryption on your journal and your computer itself has a RSA public key encryption. Which is why you have to open up your kimmunicator and enter in the key that regenerates every 10 seconds to log into your computer." Wade flexed his fingers and smiled at Kim.

"Right. And yet everyone knows about my accidental text to Shego..." Kim trailed off.

"Hey, gossip can't be encrypted or blocked." Wade shrugged.

A large bang echoed from nearby stopping Kim from retorting.

"Wade I've got to go." Kim whispered and turned off the screen on the kimmunicator and crawled her way towards the sounds. It sounded like someone dropped a box full of... kitchen pots? Or something similar.

"No no no! I wanted the movers! Where are my movers? I cannot set up an evil lair in a couple hours without my movers?!"

DING-DONG

Was that a doorbell? Who installs a doorbell on an evil lair!? Kim then felt a little absurd. Here she was in an air duct while she could have waltzed through the front door. Old habits die hard, clearly, climbing into tight spaces was the normal for her?

"Who are you?" The unmistakable voice of Professor Dementor called out as he opened the door to his lair.

Kim crawled closer to the noises... _was that giggling_? She looked down through the slits of the air duct to see Professor Dementor staring at a group of... of... _Is that a police outfit?_ Kim nearly fell out of the air duct staring at a gaggle of girls dressed up in scandalous police outfits.

"What is this!? Where are my movers?" Professor Dementor huffed frustrated at the current situation. The henchmen on the other hand had no protests to the mix up. One of them mentioned that this was much better than movers and who cares if some doomsday ray is not transported.

"Sir but you are under arrest for being naughty," A girl purred at the door, as the others took out handcuffs.

_What in the world is going on?_ Kim thought stunned... Seriously what was going on this was too ferociously weird for even her process.

"I don't think that uniform is very standard for a police officer. Am I the ONLY one who notices this?!" Professor Dementor cried out in hysterics, "You have stolen my immunity ray and now pretending to be officers to arrest me! I will have none of it! I am never using Mobile Movers again, and I thought texting would be easier. HA you have not fooled me!"

_Really... Did Professor Dementor have a lebito at all?_ She thought and broke through the air duct grate.

"You are so busted Professor Dementor!"

"Kim Possible! How did you?" Professor Dementor sputtered, "Get Her!" No one raised a finger. The henchmen continued to stare at the provocative officers. "Attack? What is this I am paying you to be on the job right now... Seriously what happened to the take over the world business? First movers now henchmen... this troubles me."

"It's Kim Possible!" One of the faux police officers cried out excited, "My daughter is a huge fan of yours Miss Possible."

"Oh-" Kim blinked, not expecting the implications there, "Um... Thank You!"

An awkward silence settled in the lair.

Beep-Beep-BeBeep

"Go Wade," Kim answered her kimmunicator as everyone stood around awkwardly listening to her conversation.

"Kim we got a hit from a bachelor's party in Arizona where they received a fully functioning Doomsday device labeled immunity ray." Wade explained, "If it isn't turned off soon it could end up killing off all the white blood cells in the human body making EVERYONE susceptible to all colds and diseases!"

"My immunity ray!" Professor Dementor squealed lovingly as if to a pet, "But how did it get over there?"

"Professor Dementor, how do you deactivate the immunity ray?" Kim asked.

"Well it's a very complicated process. If not done properly fräulein we could disrupt the immunity systems of everyone around us to mother Germany. You need to disconnect the..." Professor Dementor rambled on.

"Wade, new plan, we need a ride to the party." Kim called out dragging Professor Dementor's arm with her.

"We?" Professor Dementor stopped mid rant.

"You are helping me disarm the immunity ray" Kim replied curtly.

"Now saving you? The Kim Possible? My arch nemesis?" Professor Dementor complained, "Seriously am I the only one who remembers how to be a villain!?"

"Wade, ride?" Kim cutoff Professor Dementor.

"Working on it Kim."

"We can give you a ride?" One of the girls called out.

"Ooo yes! We flew in on our private jet, it's parked nearby. Shouldn't take us very long to get you to where you need to go."

"You flew in a private jet?" Kim balked. Even Professor Dementor was rendered speechless at the new information.

"Oh yes dear," The woman replied patting Kim on the shoulder, "We make quite a bit of money."

"Shall we?"

* * *

"How did you guys end up at Professor Dementor's anyway?" Kim asked while sipping some soda and munching on fresh fruit in the _Jetaway Girls_ jet. Apparently the _Jetaway Girls_ had indeed plenty of money to afford a luxury private jet filled with both snacks and drinks.

"We were texted an address change on a client, I think it was for a bachelor's party in fact so there might have been a swap."

"Probably," Kim sighed, "Seems like I'm not the only one this texting issue is affecting."

"Oh? Is this that texting warning on the news? I heard something about people getting the wrong texts and not to worry about any strange texts. What happened with you darling?" Miss B asked, from what Kim gathered about her, the girls all call her Miss B and she seemed to the spokeswoman for the _Jetaway Girls._

"Yeah," Kim paused words waiting on the tip of her tongue. Miss B wasn't deterred and waited patiently smiling at her. "I... might have had some scandalous pictures that got in the wrong hands." _Why am I telling her this?_ Kim wondered briefly, spilling all her beans out to a random woman... _Well at this point who doesn't know..._

"Honey, there is no shame in feeling sexy and showing it off a little." Miss B smile shamelessly at Kim giving her a wink, "It's just a little unfortunate it ended up where you didn't want it to go."

The hero blushed caught off guard at the flirty nature of Miss B.

"You are gorgeous sweetie," Miss B smiled at Kim's bashfulness. Clearly it was compliment overload and Kim was left as a blushing red hot mess. Miss B sipped her drink smiling to herself while watching the girl struggle internally.

"How..." Kim squeaked still bright red, "How do you... how do you do it?"

"Do what?" Miss B asked innocently.

The girl hesitated, "I-I mean how do you have the confidence to do what you do? To not be scared... to expose yourself?" Kim rambled.

"I could ask you the same thing? How can you go about saving the world? Risking your life on the line for people you don't even know?" Miss B countered.

"Oh well it's no big!" Kim replied almost as a reflex.

"It **_is_** a big deal, you keep yourself alive and everyone protected from evil." Miss B continued, "Naturally you are especially closed off to keep yourself safe."

Kim's eyes widened.

"I don't have to protect myself honey. I've got the most beautiful daughter whom I love more than anything, and a sexy body too boot. What is there to hide?" She patted Kim on the shoulder again and left the girl to think about the bomb she just set off.

_What just happened?_ Kim felt like her brain was numbed by this woman whom she doesn't even know just managed to pin her entire relationships problems in a few sentences..._ How is that even possible?_ She smirked to herself... _Well anything is possible..._ But in reality she had a lot of truth to her words. Kim spent most of her time protecting herself making sure she didn't expose anything to get hurt. Kyle might have been the first risk she took but even she knew it was a failure. She instantly regretted sending those pictures as soon as she did, the gnawing worry in her stomach was proof she didn't want to do. Still she did... out of panic? Why did she do it?

_Why?_

Perhaps it was because she was trying to change herself... She wasn't a hero anymore... Miss B was right. The world was changing to no longer need Kim Possible and here she was stuck in the old mindset of protecting herself and others.

_It's time to change._ Kim resolved, pulling out her phone and texting away.

* * *

The small glass table vibrated as a sleek black and green phone went off. Reflected on the screen was the picturesque deep blue sky above. A nail file was partnered next to the phone and well worn by the looks of the faded green color.

Shego smiled at the sound of the phone vibrating but she didn't open her eyes continuing her lounging. She had waited a while for that text message but it could wait a little bit longer. It was such a nice day, shouldn't let a goody-two shoes take away from it.

About an hour later when Shego woke up again from her little sun bathing nap she glanced at her phone and remembered the message. T_his should be good_ The ex-thief smirked to herself opening the phone.

_At least I show and tell Shego. Can't say the same for you. I would almost think you're a prude... Scared you can't compete? Afraid to lose against me again?_

Shego growled out loud... _So that's how Princess wants to play? Game on Kimmie._

* * *

Author's notes:

I deal a lot with tech security if you can't tell already.

Also on the note of awful friends in the story... All of my friends are pretty much gossipy whores. Which is fine, none of us really hurt each others feelings about it but it's that kind of friendship where your friends don't let you get away with anything. If you do something stupid they are the first to tell you that you were being a dumbass. Which is great I love that relationship with them because I can explain all my faults of character and we will all get a good laugh out of a situation or an event and move on to the next thing. Our motto is "bad decisions make great stories" and I have a TON of bad decisions that are hilarious stories that my friends helped me get through by laughing at or with me. This story included is not too far off from some of the situations I've been in ;) So in terms of friendship I define mine a bit differently than someone else per say but it's that loving humiliation friendship.

Situation in this chapter I was in: met a total stranger online flew two thousand miles and ended up in a gay club with a ton of strippers and cross dressers. Certainly was not the concert I was intending to go at.

Bad decisions make great stories.

Also I'm bloody awful at writing so it takes me forever . sorry everyone. I am really self conscious about my writing haha I'm more of a designer and visual artist than a writer :P but I love telling stories which draws me here. TILL NEXT TIME!


End file.
